


Tradition (or, Two Hunters, a Former Angel, and the God of the Universe Walk into a Kitchen...)

by expectingtofly



Series: Christmas Fluff 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (also ignoring the canon ending bc it sucks), (for Cas and Jack), Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel and Dean and Sam and Jack Bake Cookies Together, Christmas Cookies, Christmas traditions, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Christmas, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Canon, Sam Winchester is So Done, everyone is HAPPY dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectingtofly/pseuds/expectingtofly
Summary: Jack is back at the bunker and it's Christmas time, which can only mean one thing—holiday traditions. Today that means baking Christmas cookies.pure fluff. Dean, Cas, Sam, and Jack bake cookies together and make a mess and are happy bc they deserve it.written for Day 4 ofthese prompts
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Christmas Fluff 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039002
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95





	Tradition (or, Two Hunters, a Former Angel, and the God of the Universe Walk into a Kitchen...)

“You roll the dough out like this,” Sam said, demonstrating with the rolling pin. He handed it to Jack. “Here, try it.”

Jack flattened out the sugar cookie dough, his tongue stuck out in concentration, and Dean grinned. He glanced at Castiel, who was watching Jack with a small smile on his face. After only a week away, Jack had returned to the bunker, for good this time. And just in time for the holiday season and all its trappings. Dean took no small measure of pride in introducing the new God of the universe, and a former angel (now Dean's boyfriend) to every Christmas tradition, even if he and Sam were pretty hopeless themselves in celebrating the holiday. 

They’d already set up their freshly cut Christmas tree (it took them an hour just to get it through the bunker door and down the stairs), decorated the bunker (Dean couldn’t take two steps without bumping into tinsel), and may have gotten Jack tipsy the other night by accidentally giving him the alcoholic eggnog. Now they were attempting to make Christmas cookies. Dean was cautiously optimistic they’d have better luck with this tradition than the others. 

Once the dough was flattened, they began cutting out shapes and decorating them. Soon trees, stars, gingerbread men, and snowmen covered the flour-dusted kitchen island.

Dean gave a gingerbread man two bulging frosting eyes and a lopsided smile. “What the fuck?” he muttered, seeing the pristine green lines of frosting Castiel had drawn on a tree-shaped cookie. “Of course you’d be good at this.”

“Yours look great, Dean,” Sam said. “Very rustic.” Dean threw flour at him and Sam waved it away, grinning.

“No, Sam’s right,” Castiel said, leaning over with a bag of frosting to give Dean’s gingerbread man a tie and a shirt. “Very unique.” 

Dean shoved him lightly, making one of the lines of the gingerbread man’s shirt wrinkle. “You guys suck.”

“This one is named Arnold,” Jack said, dumping a frightful amount of sprinkles on top of what might’ve been a gingerbread person underneath all the frosting. “They can be friends with your cookie, Dean.”

“You can’t start naming the cookies, kid,” Dean said. “You’re not gonna want to eat them.”

Jack stared at Arnold with some measure of horror and Castiel laughed. The sound made Dean smile. Castiel had been happier in the last few days than in all the years Dean had known him. Watching him, Dean realized he was happier than he’d ever been himself. Catching his eye, Castiel smiled at him, and Dean noticed a dab of frosting on his cheek. Leaning over, he licked it off. 

“What the—?” Sam held a hand up in front of Jack’s eyes. “Gross!”

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop,” Dean said, holding up his hands. 

Castiel tried fighting back a smile, then leaned over and kissed Dean. “We’re done,” he promised, pulling away, and Sam rolled his eyes. 

Jack looked down at the mess they’d made and the frosting covering his hands. “This is very unsanitary.”

“All the germs will burn off in the oven,” Dean promised. He helped Jack align the cookies on a pan, making sure none of them got too bent out of shape. Sliding the pan inside the oven, he turned on the light inside. Jack sat down in front of the glass door to watch the cookies bake. Miracle padded to his side and rested his head in his lap.

Sam was looking at his phone, and Dean hit his arm as he went to the sink to wash his hands. “Where’s Eileen?”

“She’ll be here tomorrow,” Sam said, looking not a little disappointed. “She says the highways are really bad.”

“I don’t think Arnold is going to look so good when they come out of the oven,” Jack commented. Dean snorted and Castiel elbowed him in the side.

The oven timer beeped and Sam took the pan out of the oven. He set it down on the island with a frown. “Hmm.”

Snowmen warped into blobs, Christmas trees with frosting stuck to the pan. Dean tried not to laugh at the misshapen cookies on the pan, but each one was worse than the next and he couldn’t keep it back. 

“They’re so bad,” he managed through his laughter, wiping at his eyes. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, mine turned out perfectly,” Castiel said. “Jack’s too. Arnold looks great.”

Dean looked at Arnold and burst out laughing again. Sam turned away, trying to hide a smile. 

“I don’t understand,” Jack said, staring mournfully at the colorful monstrosity Arnold had become, spilled out onto the other nearby cookies.

“We’ll make more another day,” Castiel said, somehow keeping a straight face. He nudged Dean and Dean tried to bottle in his laughter.

“Right, yeah.” He tried to stay serious. “No, really, Jack, yours look fine. I mean, look at the ones I made. They’re a mess.”

Jack studied the cookies, then looked up at him and slowly smiled. “We’re really bad at this, aren't we?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. 

“The point is we made them,” Castiel said. “It’s the act of creation that makes them so special.”

Jack nodded solemnly. “What he means is,” Dean plucked one of the better looking cookies off the pan, “all that matters is that they taste good.” 

They settled in the Dean Cave to watch _The Grinch_ —Jack’s first time seeing the movie. Jack cheerfully bit off Arnold’s head, and Dean pulled a blanket around himself and Castiel. Sam glanced at his phone, then got up and rushed out of the room. 

“Where’s he off to?” Dean asked, glancing at Castiel, who shrugged. In a few minutes, footsteps echoed in the hallway, and Sam returned with a wide smile and Eileen in tow. 

“I thought you weren’t getting here until tomorrow,” Dean said, sitting up straighter.

“Surprise,” she said, grinning.

“Eileen, you have to try one of these,” Jack said, holding up the plate of cookies from where he sat on the floor with Miracle. “They’re really good.”

“They taste a lot better than they look,” Sam said and Eileen’s mouth twitched with a smile as she took one.

“What’re we watching?” she asked, sitting next to Sam.

“Not _Lost Boys_ ,” Jack said. “Thankfully.”

Dean started to protest and Castiel grabbed the remote from him. “Just start the movie, Dean.”

_The Grinch_ began and Dean settled back, leaning against Castiel. He watched Jack smooth Miracle’s fur with one hand, eating another cookie with the other. Sam and Eileen were huddled on the other end of the couch, signing to each other. Castiel slipped his hand in Dean’s, and Dean smiled. No matter how much they screwed up every holiday tradition, he couldn’t help hope that these activities would become just that—traditions. That they would get to bicker over how best to decorate the tree and make messes of cookies and be together the next year and the next. For the first time, he felt sure they would.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)) let me know what you thought in the comments, and you can find me on tumblr [here](https://expectingtofly.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
